Chapter 9
Chapter 9 Is the ninth chapter of the Girl Friends manga. Chapter Information Mari thinks about what Akko had told her about the kiss and says that even though Akko said that her kiss wasn`t like that and she begins to wonder what kind of kiss it was. During the walk back home Mari notes that since she sees Akko at school everyday she has become able to look at her face again and talk to her normally again but each time she sees her she wants to kiss her, Mari wonders if that is something a friend would do and if it could be due to them being best friends since she has never had any before Akko so she wouldn`t know and wonders if it is normal for best friends to do that. At home Mari is greeted by her little brother who tells her that the pictures they had taken with their grandmother during spring break had arrived, Mari picks up the picture of Sanji the cat that their grandmother has and says that he had gotten fat, Mari`s brother tells her that he used to be small and cute. After remembering how she used to treat Sanji back when she was a kid her little brother says that even though he is fat he is still cute and that they should get a cat too. While thinking Mari notices that in some ways Akko is like a cat and says that she is small, cute and smells nice, Mari then agrees with her brother that Sanji is really cute and tells him they should ask their mother and father together if they can get a cat which excites him he runs out of the house and tells Mari that he is going to the field to find a cat, Mari notes that there is no field close to where they live. Akko sends Mari a message on her phone asking her if she is doing anything the next day after school as Sugiyama and Tamamin wants to play together with them, Mari says that it had been awhile since the four of them got together. While thinking of that Mari notices that people kiss things like kittens and puppies all the time without thinking and there is nothing weird about that, Mari mother comes in and asks her where her brother is as she had told him to watch the house Mari later finds him and he tells her there were no fields and he couldn`t find a cat but instead found a snail Mari tells him they don`t need any snails. The next day Mari goes to Akko`s house. Tamamin tells Akko that she is lucky she gets to have the house to herself most of the time and that her family runs a shop out of their house so they are always around, Mari tells Tamamin that she had bought over many sweets and that they will end up getting fat. Akko asks Sugiyama and Tamamin why did they want Mari to come over so badly which surprises Mari and prompts her to question them as to why they did, Sugiyama and Tamamin tell them that they had been thinking about the mixer Mari was supposed to had gone to which causes Mari to apologize for not thanking them for it to which Sugiyama says is okay as she loves mixers anyways. She then asks Mari if that would had been her first mixer and Mari tells her that it was, Sugiyama then goes on and says that she had just narrowly avoided danger which confuses Akko Sugiyama tells her that she can be an airhead sometimes. Sugiyama then explains that Urara`s Senpai`s were bad guys and two of them thought that the mixer was a Yarikon while the other two had eighth grader disease, Mari asks what eighth grader disease is. Sugiyama and Tamamin then tell her that in preparation for her first real mixer they are going to teach her simple skills for going to one so that she would not get taken advantage of, They then explain if she is a first time drinker to not drink Kahlua Milk and explain about it which causes Akko to become upset at them Sugiyama apologizes to her and says that she was only using it as an example. They then tell Mari not to play the king game which confuses Mari so she asks what it is which surprises everyone that she doesn`t know so Sugiyama tells them for Mari`s sake they will play the game. Sugiyama pulls out a stick with a crown on it and wonders what orders she should issue out Akko tells her that it is only the three of them and to not do anything weird, Sugiyama then thinks up an order and tells them that number one and two have to kiss which shocks Mari, Tamamin says that it is a pretty standard command. Sugiyama tells them that the kings orders are absolute and asks who are number one and two, Mari in her thoughts wonders if she will end up kissing a friend again and ends up getting number one Mari wonders what she should do and says that it is just like kissing a cat or dog and there is nothing to worry about, Mari tells everyone that she is number one which makes Akko wonder who two is. Mari feels a tap and turns around to find that it is Tamamin which surprises Mari, Sugiyama prepares to take a picture of it but Mari pushes Tamamin away. Mari apologizes to Tamamin and she begins to cry and says that it was awful she did that and says that being rejected like that must had been because she was ugly and no one would ever want to eat her again which causes Mari to apologize a second time. Sugiyama gets up throws her shirt off and kisses Tamamin, Sugiyama tells her not to worry and that she is very cute, Tamamin asks Sugiyama if she will eat her and Sugiyama tells her that she will and the two continue to kiss. Akko notices that Sugiyama and Tamamin had drank all of the alcohol there and wonders when they did that, After Akko pulls the two apart and asks Mari to go and get water from her kitchen as Mari leaves Akko asks the two how much did they drink and that their uniforms smell like alcohol and they couldn`t go home that way. Mari says that she is surprised that the first time she saw people kiss in front of her it was between two girls and wonders if she had really hurt Tamamin`s feelings and hopes that she did not as she didn`t think she was ugly and that she had just reacted. Mari then continues and says that Tamamin`s dog like cuteness is even cuter than Akko`s cute like cuteness and notes that Akko was watching them and Sugiyama was about to take a picture which was a bit much for her. Mari then overhears Akko telling Sugiyama not to talk about something and that she is trying to forget it, Sugiyama apologizes to Akko and asks her if she had broken up with him or not and she says that she did, Tamamin asks what they were talking about and says that she now knew they were talking about the Kahlua Milk guy and she knows that guy is the first guy Akko had sex with Mari is shocked at what she hears from behind the door. Category:Girl Friends Manga Chapters